1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigation systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wireless irrigation control system including a wireless valve link.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Irrigation systems traditionally are used in many different applications, including, for example, commercial applications, residential applications, and on golf courses. Traditionally, when the irrigation system is installed, trenches are dug for the water piping. The same trenches are used for the wiring that connects valves to an irrigation controller. Generally, the wiring is a 24 AC power line that opens a valve coupled to a water pipe when 24 volts is applied to the power line. When there is no voltage applied to the power line, the valve closes, shutting off water flow through the valve. This is a convenient solution when a water system is first being installed because the trenches need to be dug for the water pipes in order to get water to various locations. However, if water pipes have already been installed, or a new zone is being added to the watering system there may not be a need to dig trenches all the way from the controller to the new zone because the water pipes are already installed for much of the distance in between the controller and the new zone. The additional water pipes are simply tapped into the existing water pipes. Therefore, connecting the power line from the valve for the new zone to the controller can be a very burdensome task.
Additionally, a number of other problems are created by installation and use of wires coupling an irrigation controller to remotely located valves. For example, when using traditional valves that are coupled to an irrigation controller through wires, there is a need to trench and place conduit or direct burial wire. Additionally, in-ground wiring is subject to induced lightning surges that can damage the irrigation controller or the valve solenoid. Induced lightning surges are prevalent in many areas, such as Florida. Further, wires deteriorate over time and can be exposed to damage during landscaping. Deteriorated or broken wires will cause the irrigation system to fail to properly control the actuation of valves. Still further, adding valves to a new or existing irrigation system requires trenching, designing around existing construction and landscaping or demolishing and replacing existing construction and landscaping. All of these can be very costly and undesirable. Finally, irrigation wires, once buried are difficult to locate. Additions or modifications require the use of special equipment to locate wires and/or wire breaks.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have irrigation system that did not require power lines from the irrigation controller to the valve.